Nothing Is Easy As It Seems
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Estel wants to befriend a certain elf, but is afraid to make the first move. The twins swore that they know nothing.


Title: Nothing Is Easy As It Seems

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rate: K+

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: Angst. AU.

Summary: Estel wants to befriend a certain elf, but is afraid to make the first move. The twins swore that they know nothing.

A/N: Written for OAA Prompts: _Prompt #76: Attempt_

A/N2: Estel age not given, you can assume though.

**Imladris **

"Ada?" Estel called as he entered to his Adar's room, and the lord noticed the worried mark upon the boy's face.

"What is it, Estel?" Elrond asked, and knelt beside the boy, letting the boy hug him as long as he needed.

"Is Legolas meanie?" Estel asked.

Elrond pulled gently the boy from his embrace, and stared at him, "_Meanie_? Who told you that nonsense?"

"Elladan and Elrohir," Estel answered, and then he added as new tears falling down, "They... they said that... that Legolas killed some creatures... and... and even was taking part of something in his family..."

"WHAT?" Elrond screamed, as he cannot believe what he heard.

"Have I done something wrong, Ada?" Estel asked.

Elrond stared at him, and quickly replied, "No, my son, you did not do anything wrong, and I do hope for the twins' sake that nothing of this been heard by Legolas."

"So, Legolas is not meanie?" Estel asked, and let his Adar wipe the tears away.

"No," Elrond shook his head, and then he continued, "He is not mean to anyone but those who wish to hurt him or to his friends, my son."

"Oh." Estel sighed.

"Ask him." Elrond said softly, taking the boy into second embrace, letting the boy calm in his hands.

Estel stared at his Adar, and Elrond assured him, "Do not be afraid of Legolas, once you befriend him, you will know what kind of friend he is to you."

"Go, my son, search for Legolas, while I deal with the twins before damage will fall upon our homeland because of their foolish acts."

* * *

Estel found Legolas by the edge of the river, singing of the beauty in front of his eyes. 

Estel understood the words, as Elrond did well by teaching him the language on the day when he arrived to him.

He kept staring at the elf, trying to push the fear away, to walk to him, and ask him, but the doubt hit him again, no matter what Elrond had said.

Then Legolas turned around and came forward, and Estel could see something in the sapphire eyes in front of him, but kept his mouth closed.

"What is your business with a mean elf like me, Master Estel?" Legolas tested the boy, not knowing if he believed to the twins or not, but he also wondered why Estel was there with him.

Legolas heard the rumors of what the twins were saying. He was furious, though he needed to know those who believed and who did not believe these words against him.

"I..." Estel started to answer, and then with a wave of shame, he lowered his head to the ground, not wishing to stare at the elf, and believed that it was a mistake to come and ask.

"You believed their words?" the elf asked, and Estel shivered as he heard the tone as the elf asked.

"I... do not know anymore..." Estel collapsed upon the wet ground; his hands quickly covered his face.

"The twins will pay for their act, and I do not know if I ever going to trust you as a friend of mine because of this." Legolas firmly said, and then he quietly mumbled, "It was a grave mistake to come here." And left the boy in the mud, as he headed to the livery.

* * *

"Estel? What is wrong, my child?" Elrond knelt beside the boy, taking him in his arms. 

"I... I tried... Ada... I tried..." Estel sobbed in Elrond's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, relax, and tell me everything that happened, I need to know, if I at least try and fix it." Elrond softly said to the boy.

Later, after getting all the facts, and laying Estel to sleep, Elrond decided to act, before Mirkwood would lose the ties with Imladris, all because the twins, he did not wish it to happen, and the twins would pay for their action.

Elrond sent, Lord Glorfindel to bring Legolas back, as explanation must take part as understanding. He did not want anything to befall the homelands because the nonsense that came from his sons, not like this.

TBC…


End file.
